Falling Through
by fang321
Summary: when bella goes cliff diving something goes very wrong. she hits her head on an outcropped rock and she loses her memory. & now all she remebers is what she knew up to 3rd grade & single name Edward. will she regain her memory or will she suffer her loss?
1. cliff

I remembered the strange sensation of falling. Moister hung in the air. My hair whipped into my eyes. And then searing pain. Screaming. I blacked out.

**(A/N: so you know Bella was jumping off the cliff in **_**new moon**_** but something wrong happened. You have to read on to find out)**


	2. my name is carlisle cullen

B**pov**

When I woke up there was a dull throbbing behind my ears and a low ringing that bounced around inside my head giving me a serious migraine. I frowned, _where was I_? The white washed walls reminded me of a hospital not that I knew where that had come from. I pushed my blankets off and examined my skin. There were almost as pale as the walls and I groaned when I saw an IV sticking out of my hand. I hated those needles ever since the first time I saw one.

I stood up shakily and leaned over a mirror to inspect my face and I nearly screamed! It was my face but not my face. It seemed older not aged with wrinkles or had soft round cheek bones- they were more teen aged. **(A/N: remember when Bella feel she hit her head and she the only thing she remembers is what she learned since 3****rd**** grade and she still thinks she is a little girl in grade school)**

I lifted my finger and traced my pointed sharp cheek bones. My hair was in a rat's nest tangling and sticking out in the weirdest places. Using my right hand, since my left was stuck in an IV I madly combed through my hair willing it to stay down. And for the first time I realized that I was in a hospital gown, my body felt ridged and stiff so I must have sleep for a long time.

And then I heard somebody open the door and walk in. at first he didn't realize that I was awake. The doctor was carrying a clipboard ad a pen writing something intently in a information sheet. Finally he looked up and blinked twice at the empty bed as if trying to register what he saw.

His eyes swirled around to me standing there with a confused look in my eyes. And then his jaw dropped and so did his clip board. "You …I …coma…supposed…be…" he sputtered.

Turning his heel he ran off and returned with two more doctors "right there" he cried pointing at me. I was still frowning as I inspected the doctors closely. There doctors had on identical white coats that fell to their knees and white gloves that were resting on their hands.

The man that had brought the other docters had on a name tag that read _John Maguire_ he had blue eyes and short cropped blond hair.

The shorter of the three's name was Anthony Kong. He was an Asian man with glasses and a greasy face. His once black hair was now blended in with silver. He had many laugh lines on his face suggesting that he was probably a very kind grandfather.

The last but most striking was a young man in his 20's. He had butterscotch colored eyes and pale white skin that seemed even whiter than mine-and me being Albino which was a race with pale skin. He was the tallest doctor of the group and the first to talk, "how are you Bella?" he gave me an uneasy smile. "My name is Carlisle Cullen."


	3. dreamworld

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, because if I did twilight wouldn't be a romance it would be a spy story

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, because if I did twilight wouldn't be a romance it would be a spy story.**

_My name is Carlisle Cullen._

!#&()!#&()!#&()

I had to admit the name did sound sorta familiar. The Anthony dude stepped back to let Dr Cullen take place in the front and he whispered unintelligible into the younger doctor's ears. Nodding in approval, Kong rushed back outside and John Maguire followed.

"How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?" he repeated.

I shook my head and gave him an annoyed look. I had never really liked doctors they always did some weird thing to you that either truly hurt or stung while saying that I wouldn't hurt one bit.

"Child would you please sit back down on the bed for me please" he asked gently.

I nodded being the shy girl I was. Sitting back down cautiously seeing how tall I was while I examined my pale slender fingers.

"Where's my mom?" I asked, "You know, Renee?" I eternally squeaked. This wasn't my voice.

I looked around the room in panic to only find a sack or fluids hanging on a rack beside me. I looped my fingers around the low lying metal rail of the bed and twisted myself around to look at the doctor. He seemed nice enough.

He ignored my question and gazed at me sadly.

"You've been out for 3 months how much do you remember?"

"Only that the fact that I'm a new 3rd grader that was just entered in a school in Arizona. And speaking of which, where am I?"

"You're in the forks hospital in Washington." Cullen answered calmly.

I adverted my stare away from the IV and asked "forks as in the utensil you eat with" frowning slightly using the new word I "recently" learned.

I felt weak and tired and I began to feel groggier than I had after I awoke. Carlisle stated at me and I stared back in the awkward silence. He asked my something I couldn't catch and I fell asleep again on the bare stiff mattress in the hospital walls of the unfamiliar town of Forks, Washington.

!#&()!#&()!#&()

Dreams coursed through my brain as the vivid dream went on endlessly. I saw a girl with spiky black hair and a pixie like face, asking me if I want to go shopping. A tall lanky blond man that stood his distance giving me a tentive smile. A beautiful lady glaring at me with a muscular male. His arms around her waist. The doctor and his wife (I thought).

Each of the pictures coursed through me giving each of them their own meanings and then I felt speed. Someone was running fast. To fast. It was like I was out looking from a mirror- my memories were reflected from it. My mother at an airport. Charlie. A dance. Baseball. On the run. A mirrored room and a video.

A man glittering in the sun

As each view collapsed from sigh it left a meaning and some words. Cullen, vampires, Alice, tracker, Edward, vampire.

**(A/N I know that what write is very short. I'm not allowed to get on my laptop cause I'm grounded, but my mom has work and I can sneak it out. But I have to do home work also!?)**


	4. Rejection

I bolted up right in the low hospital bed and took a quick intake of breath

I bolted up right in the low hospital bed and took a quick intake of breath. I could see moonlight shining through the window of the hospital. I tossed the blankets off and enjoyed to moment of coolness as the blanket fanned me. And I realized that I was still in a hospital gown. I auspiciously took the IV off and whipped my forehead and for the first time I realized that I was sweating. And then I collapsed back down on the bed making it shudder slightly.

I fell back asleep immediately. Less important stuff came this time. At first I was in a vortex of swirling colors and then a bright flash and I was in dream land.

I was watching my 3rd grade math teacher with disgust and she turned to call on me whenever my hand was down. My reading teacher pegging me to come up and read my report. Pe and a series of falls.

I moved onto 4th grade. An old lady behind a stool playing the piano and my hands hovering above them. My mothers happy smile.

5th grade. My mom meeting Phil. A day at the beach.

6th grade. Me falling in the mud.

7th grade. Me going over to Charlie's for the summer.

8th grade. My mothers wedding.

9th. Moving to forks. Getting a boyfriend. Going to the beach. A prom.

Me lying on the floor my face was wet with streaming tears. My mouth moved a little and I could barely make out my own words.

"_He's gone"_

Rejection.

**(A/N:im sorry this is so short I find my other stories more intresting to write. I guse im more of the action type.**


	5. Edward

Hey sup dudes

Hey sup dudes! I'm sorry that I didn't update in a while and I usually update everyday, sorry. So here's your chapter! I don't really like this story as much as the other one s I write so I don't write on it a lot.

Major mistake! I re read the last chapter I wrote and when she's dreaming I wrote that in 9th grade she meets Edward…and she meets him in junior year. Pretend I wrote Edward in junior year.

There was that name again: Edward. Did it mean something? Was it somebody I knew? I didn't know but at least I figured out some more things I was a junior in Forks High School, I lived with my dad, Charlie, my mom was in Florida with Phill, her husband, and I owned a Chevy pick-up that I totally loved.

I realized that my eyes were closed and I opened them. Light flooded into my dark brown eyes and blinded me for a few seconds. I winced and rubbed them, sitting up. I rubbed my head and scratched my hair. I looked around the room once again. Nothing had been moved-not that I cared-and yawned. I was still sleepy but I didn't want to sleep.

I jumped out of my bed and I was tempted to pluck the IV out, though I didn't. I smoothed down my hospital gown and walked over to the calendar. There were x's on the days that went past already. I didn't look at the calendar but at a note that was taped to the wall right next the calendar. It was addressed to me.

In an elegant cursive hand writing it said:

**Bella**

**Take out the IV (needle) it won't hurt you because you are awake now. Your cloths are in a draw to the right of the sink. **

I ripped out the IV and placed it on the caddy. I then took the note with me to the draw and opened it up. Sure enough there was my clothing.

I gratefully changed into the old cloth and then continued the note.

**After you change, go down stairs. If you don't feel well enough then take the elevator. (a new addition to the Forks hospital)**

**There are some people that really want to see you again.**

** Carlisle Cullen**

I reread the last part of the not 3 times. People I've already met. Huh. Maybe, they knew who Edward was or maybe Edward was there. I slowly walked out of the room carrying the note…

**Omg I have to go my braces are killing me. Man, I just got them yesterday.**


End file.
